


Let's forget it

by Welsper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Eggsy says some dumb stuff.





	Let's forget it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).

“In _there_?”

Eggsy sounded incredulous as he stared at the building in front of him.

“It’s a goddamn public school! I’ve seen kids go in there! Where the fuck would they hide a drugs operation? In the fucking cafeteria?”

He walked past bright garlands, lovingly hand-crafted by a bunch of snotty little goblins, crayon pictures of happy families and sheets with elementary school math. Nothing about any of this looked anything like a mob hide-out.

“I’ve got the plans right there, keep walking that direction,” and Eggsy did, because he would follow that fucking voice anywhere, anytime. Merlin had the most soothing baritone and even when he swore at Eggsy screwing something up, he still sounded like the fanciest, most serene asshole on the entire planet. Maybe they should just let Merlin talk their enemies out of doing bad things. That might actually work.

“Two metres on your right, there should be a vent, enter that. Do it fast now, because they are coming for you,” Merlin instructed him over the comms. A bead of sweat was rolling down his forehead as he watched the henchmen come closer and closer as Eggsy tried to kick in the vent door. A breath of relief escaped him as the young agent finally slipped inside the small escape route and carefully closed the vent door behind himself.

They group of four guardsmen went past him cowering in that vent. Merlin knew Eggsy could hold himself in a fight, he had watched him (maybe too closely) in so many battles, but sometimes, being cautious was best. He closed his eyes and swore when the vent door fell off with a loud clatter and the guards turned around instantly, raising their weapons.

Eggsy took down one of them catapulting himself out of the vent by grabbing the upper sill, knocking him off his feet and turning one of his legs inside out. The next one went down with a bullet through his eye. Merlin thought Eggsy was going to make it, but one of them grabbed him from behind and the other smacked him across the face. The screens faded to black as Merlin knew the glasses had cracked.

“Eggsy!”

Merlin was shouting at the useless monitors. He jumped out of his chair.

“Answer me, Eggsy!” But the link was dead. And maybe, so was Eggsy. But if he was still alive, if there was still a chance to save him, Merlin had to take it. He turned a painting on the wall and the wall slide aside to reveal the weapons arsenal. Merlin straightened his tie and jacket and grabbed a machine gun. He kicked open the door of the van he was been hiding in and marched towards the still school. Field work wasn’t what he did, and the last time he had done it it had cost him two of his legs. The prosthetic legs were barely any worse than his old ones though, maybe even more useful in fights. They carried him over to where Eggsy had last been swiftly.

“Hands off of him!” He shouted as he fired a salve into the guards standing over Eggsy’s lifeless body. He prayed he wasn’t too late.

“Eggsy, get the fuck up!” he shouted as he staggered back. He grit his teeth as his gun ran out of bullets.

“Why the fuck did you come?! You’re not supposed to be out here yet!” But Eggsy was so, so glad to see him. And terrified.

“Oh fuck you, what if you get killed?!” Eggsy shouted desperately. He still woke up with nightmares some nights, the sound of a mine going off and cutting off Merlin’s song. And the state they had found him in when they had taken care of Peggy. He had been cold, so cold and stiff with his legs blown off and leaving fleshy, bloody stumps.

“Best make sure I’m not then!” Merlin shouted back and Eggsy had to laugh. He was cut off by a boot to his ribs. He coughed up some blood and rewarded his attacker with a knife to the neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the last of them wrapped his arm around Merlin's neck, machete in hand. Eggsy jumped off the wall and kicked him in the head before shooting him twice. He grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and shook him.

“And leave you to die? You know I can’t do that, Eggsy,” Merlin said and wiped some blood off his glasses. “Harry would have my head.”

“I’d rather die than see you get hurt again,” Eggsy said, with such conviction it startled Merlin.

“You don’t mean that. You shouldn’t mean that. You’re young, Eggsy. You’ve got a whole life ahead of you, don’t throw it away for one old man like me.”

“I do mean it, fuck you! Because I love you, okay?! I fucking love you!” Eggsy screamed and put his forehead against Merlin’s shoulder. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath as the sound of dripping blood rang in his ear. A bullet shell was still rolling off into the distance somewhere.

Well, now he had done it. Now Merlin wouldn’t joke with him over missions any more. Maybe he’d get a stern talking to from Harry over inappropriate workplace behaviour. Eggsy wondered if the Kingsmen had a rule about co-worker relationships. Now that would be something to get fired off, shouting your true feelings to your guide after a gunfight.

“Seriously?” Eggsy dared to look up from his hiding place at Merlin’s shoulder. The man had put a hand on Eggsy’s back.

“Yeah. Yeah, man. Seriously,” Eggy sighed, defeated. “I’m sorry, Merlin, I’m sorry, just forget it, just put on the fucking adrenaline,” he said and pulled back. Merlin’s hand kept him there.

“Don’t want to.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to forget it.”

“Well, I’m telling you to! This is fucking embarrassing!”

“Too bad,” Merlin said with a shrug.

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck _you_, young man. You don’t get to tell me what I’ve wanted to hear since I first saw your dumb face and then tell me to forget it!”

Eggsy gaped at him and Merlin took the opportunity to bend down and kiss him. The young man stiffened in his arm, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck. Merlin had expected him to kiss differently, to be as aggressive as he was with his language and demeanour, but he was so sweet. Merlin was loathe to let go, but who knew what kind of dead man’s switch they had triggered with all of these dead guards. It was time to get out of here and try another time, with better preparation. Merlin couldn’t lose Eggsy now that he knew what he knew.

The ride back to the base was silent, both of them sometimes wanting to speak up and then thinking better of it.

“Harry, what the fuck do I do?!” Eggsy was pacing up and down Harry’s living room while the man regarded with with the calmness of a grazing cow on the world’s most lush Alpine meadow.

“I told Merlin I love him!”

“Ah, finally.”

“What do you mean, finally?”

“You’re not very subtle, surely you know that. Sit down and drink your tea, it’s getting cold,” Harry said and gestured over to the empty chair. Eggsy sat down, nervously turning his hat in his hands.

“Either of you, if I may so myself.”

“You _knew_?”

“The goddamn dog knew, Eggsy,” Harry said and the little pug gave a bark. Eggsy still felt kind of bad at pointing a gun at his head to bring Harry back, only to have him now mock him over his feelings.

“You barely left his bedside when he was in the hospital. And the first thing Hamish wanted to know was if you were alright. He didn’t even ask about his legs or where they’d gone.”

Eggsy sat there silently and took a sip of his tea.

“What the fuck would he even want with me.”

“Don’t be such a miserable downer.”

“Oh fuck off!”

“Eggsy, listen to me.”

Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, but firmly.

“You are a wonderful young man, and everyone would count themselves lucky to have you by their side. Now,” Harry said and reached into his pocket.

“There’s two tickets to Lohengrin and a reservation to the Araki afterwards. I have frankly had it with you two dancing around each other like you aren’t grown men,” Harry said and pushed the tickets into Harry’s hand.

“Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Eggsy felt like turning around and running as he stood in front of the Royal Opera House Even with all the fancy suits including the one Harry had put him in, all his training and the hours of education, he still felt like he didn’t belong in fancy places like these. He probably didn’t.

He didn’t know if he should be relieved or afraid when he saw Merlin. At least he hadn’t been ditched? He kind of really wanted to be ditched right now. Maybe they could still do that forgetting thing.

“Hey, Eggsy,” Merlin greeted him with that wonderful voice that could melt Eggsy where he stood.

“Merlin. Hamish,” Eggsy said.

“I don’t know shit about dating a man,” Eggsy said, a little lost. Merlin shrugged and smiled at him.

“Me either. Wanna figure it out together?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”


End file.
